Evelyn Arendale/Story
Background Family Life When being born, Evelyn Bardsley was immediately shunned away from her family, as she was an unwanted twin. Her three brothers seemed to get the attention much of the time, and Evelyn rarely received attention, unless it was negative remarks against her. This usually led her to hide in her bedroom, usually drawing to pass the time. She’s gone multiple days without food, as her family refused to cook her anything as well as they wouldn’t teach her how to cook. Her parents quarrels seemed to speed up and escalate a lot more as life went on, before they had a divorce. This hurt Evelyn because she did love them, despite their rude remarks against her on a daily basis. After their divorce, the former Mrs. Bardsley gained full custody of her children, and changed their last name back to Arendale. However, she lets the kids visit their father occasionally. Sometime during her past her phone was most likely taken away or destroyed. School Life School didn’t seem like a place for her, either. She was often seen as weird since she rarely talked to anyone, and excluded from groups, unless she was bullied, much like her situation at home. These thoughts grew her to believe she was never going to get a friend, and that she should stay distant from everyone. However, she did manage to make a friend—The two quickly became close with one another, usually texting every night. Evelyn kept this hidden from her family. Eventually, the boy would be distant and Evelyn would later discover that he had moved when she didn’t see him at all, breaking her heart more than it already was. Before Hogwarts Evelyn, once receiving her letter, began to visit the Diagon more often. On the first day of her visit, she had met her future best friends, Mariel Dupoint and Lilly Hana Akiyama.'' ''Mariel had given them all stickers (Evelyn receiving a bee sticker) to initiate them into the Sticker Gang. The three would grow close as the Summer went on, and Evelyn appreciated the fact that they rarely asked if she was doing alright. This differed from Catriona Mona Ross’ agenda. Catriona, better known as Mona, would soon be able to sense Evelyn’s anxiety, where she often asked how she was feeling, and giving her advice out of the blue. Around mid to late July, Evelyn had also met her future mentor, being Isaac E. Hiltshire along with Mariel and Lilly. The four would race and meet up another time in the Summer, and eventually Evelyn had assumed the first year (going to second) was her mentor when he had said Mariel was his mentee, believing it was a two-for-one package deal. Summer Camp During this time, Evelyn would not see Mariel nor Lilly at all, beginning to feel alone. While she tried to send a letter for advice from Isaac, that letter would not help much since she already knew she had to interact, which she responded with saying she was shy and probably couldn’t do it. DADA class also had ended up in disaster for her, since nearly every student was misbehaving so much that the class had to end earlier than planned. She felt overwhelmed during this whole thing and ended up fleeing once they had the option to leave. Luckily, Mona would be there for Evelyn a few times during the week. First Year Evelyn’s emotional stability during first year was a rollercoaster, to say the least. During her birthday, she was thrown a surprise party by Isaac despite not being one for parties. At that party, Lilly had said to say something Evelyn would want—She responded instantly with a cat. Later that night, she was given a black and white stray cat, who she named Charles (but would be known as Charlie to everyone). One of the downs to occur in her emotional life was a letter sent by her mother a few days after her birthday. The letter stated that she was considering pulling her from Hogwarts for “the function of our family”. Ultimately all this did was cause stress for Evelyn as this was never addressed again, but nevertheless it did have a heavy affect towards her. Once a Winter Break had come around, Evelyn was very nervous to head back to her Dad’s home. Her family made her life a living Hell for her, and during Hogwarts she had realized that she wasn’t the problem. It was them. What she did not expect, however, was for her twin brother Asher to say that he loved her and appreciated her. This led to her being giddy for a good month once returning to Hogwarts, and it seemed to be a main topic whenever she had a conversation with someone. What led her down was losing 5 points for Hufflepuff in a Charms class. Despite it being something minor, it made her believe she was a detriment to the whole Hufflepuff house having not earned any points before. Her struggles in Transfiguration and in Flight made her more stressed out, before she became more anxious like her usual self again. Her final grades of the year served as a catalyst to her emotions, which cause her emotional state to slowly deteriorate. Second Year During her second year, nothing very eventful occurred. In the beginning of the year she was made at Lilly and Mariel for forgetting her birthday, to which they both apologized for eventually, which Evelyn accepted. However, many times throughout the year Evelyn talked to Lilly about how Mariel seemed to be spending more time with Androse rather than the other two. During this year, Evelyn had also discovered what Rhythmancy was and decided she would study how to do it. In the Summer following her second year, she would be a ginger kneazle named Ruby. Family drama would also erupt between her mother, aunt, and father about the divorce between Evelyn’s parents.